Whiskey Lullabies
by yelloellow
Summary: ONE SHOT. Trory. Together at the end. A little hard to summerise.


**Disclaimer- If I owned Gilmore Girls I would have never taken Tristan off the air. **

**Gargh. I keep finding mistakes in this stupid fic. **

**I am like thisclose to just taking it off.**

**Makes me sad.**

**Oh and will someone PLEASE become my Beta! Email me at lease Enjoy and Review.**

**Thank you.**

**XJOIPJIONIOHJOINIOXHNIOXNIONXIOHNIONBXIUNBUXB**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
_

She had cheated on him.

She hadn't meant to, it had just happened. She had cheated on him with the one person that he was insecure around. Out of anyone to cheat with, she had chosen Dean.

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Revenge was supposed to be sweet. It wasn't. It had been awful hearing _his_ groans above her. Seeing and feeling _his_ fingers running over her. _His_ lips upon her forehead. She had refused kissing _him_ on the mouth. Her lips belonged to Tristan. She belonged to Tristan.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

He had slowly gotten addicted to the vodka. He had always promised her that he would stop drinking straight liquor. Promises were meant to be broken. She had proven that by what _she_ had done to him.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

It didn't matter what he was drinking anymore. Vodka. Gin. Scotch. He couldn't get the image of coming home to see her with _him_ on their bed. The bed that they had both fought over. The one that they had lovingly christened Kansas. It was supposed to be like home to both of them. The one place that would be completely theirs.

_Until the night_

In had been sixteen years since that fateful night. Not one of those nights had he completely been able to sleep through. He passed out because of the amount of alcohol he drank each night and day. It was the only way he could try to erase her.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory_

The neighbors could hear him fall. They had been worried about him since autumn when he had collapsed and had been rushed to the hospital. He was thirty seven and love had consumed his so young. The sound of the glass smashing had been one that had been heard throughout the neighborhood.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

The wail of the ambulance was one that no child should ever have to hear. The look upon his face was one that no thirty seven year old should ever have to make.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

The next morning they found a note on his desk. It was simple and it held everything that he wanted to say in words that he would never again say or even think.

Dear Rory,

I don't regret the day I first saw you.

Nor do I regret the first words I said to you.

I don't regret kissing you.

Nor I do regret telling you that I loved you.

I don't regret asking you to marry me.

Nor do I regret the moment that I saw you walk down the aisle.

I don't regret saying I do.

Nor do I regret seeing you in the mornings like a thief during the night.

However I do regret the day that I came home and found you in our bed.

I regret the day that I came home and made you cry.

I do regret the day I picked up the bottle.

I regret the day that I was separated from you.

And now I will always regret never being able to keep you as my own.

Never been able to just hold you in the mornings anymore.

And most of all,

I regret not being able to tell you that I love you anymore.

I love you.

I have always loved you.

I will always love you.

Tristan.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

They scattered his ashes around the tree where they had re met. The Yale tree. You could still see their initials carved into the trunk, high above the ground. He had spent three hours carving those initials. Rory had laughed at him the entire time and then treated him to a special night at the Gilmore House of Seduction.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

She sometimes walked by the house that they had bought together. She just needed to be able to see the place where it all ended. Where she had laid the final blow on their marriage.

She just wanted a glimpse of him. Just a glimpse of the man that she loved. The one that she had ruined and killed.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

At around the same time that he had began to drink, so had she. Wine was her choice when it came to death. Even more so now that a year had passed since his death.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

She hadn't been able to move on. He had been it for her. The one that she was going to be with for the rest of her life and stay happy with.

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

He had left the house to her. Why she didn't know, but she had moved in just the same. She had drank his alcohol and had slept in his clothing. It was something she couldn't let go of.

_Until the night_

She had always been exceptionally creative. When she slept, she needed the virtue even more than she had when she had been writing. She had not written anything for two years. She barely ate. She barely went out. All she did was drink.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_

She had mixed too many drinks that night.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom. She couldn't bear to go into the room that had ended her life.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

She finally looked peaceful. To any that saw her that morning, the content smile was one that was right for her death. One could even say that it looked as if she had died in his arms.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Her ashes had been scattered as his had been around the Yale tree.

Their tree was still the same. The light still hit the leaves in the same way. The moss still grew to the north. The colours still changed.

One thing wasn't the same though.

Where it had once said R.G. + T.D. Forever, it now said

They will always love the other.

They will be with each other.

They will always be too proud.

They will always be Mary and Bible Boy.


End file.
